


The Puppeteer (Always watching)

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Always watching: The Series [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Demonic Possession, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions, Possession, Syringe Injections, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Two weeks later after the "Anti Incident", things seem to go even more downhill.Now, though, all of the egos are back together, and ready to finally face him.But not in the way they planned.





	1. You all said my name

-Monday-

"Hey, i found where the old egos aree-..?" Angus said and paused mid-way when he entered the living room, as a few egos behind him quietly held a confused expression.

"Ş̗̺͘͠ͅh̦̤̞̜̼͍̹̹u̞̯̟̹͎̭͘͜t̜̗̮͎͇̤̱̤͟ ͕̞̺̹͡ͅư͎̖͇̟͕͜p̴̮̹̹̬͟!̧̙̝̣̜̙̟ ̵̦͉̳̜͚T̻̼̭͕͙̼͝h̩̗i̢̬͖͜͠s͓̹̩͖̜͔̕ ̨͓̱̣i͏͚̠͕̪̮̠͓s̴̭͚n̺̹͍͘'̡̯͖͝t̟̹̗͕͍͉͡ ̠̰͕̰̻̠̘͍̕a̜͔̯̘̹͘͢b̬̭͇̬͈̕͜͠o̳̖̥̜̥u͙̻̯͎̙̮͓t̬̯̱͙̼̠̹͜͠ ͍̘̬͔̳̥͔͢y̩͍̰̳͚̟͈o͞͏̼̩̝̝͎̝̹̺ͅu҉̫̝̲!̶̜̣̲̣̳̪̥" Anti loudly exclaimed, standing atop of Jack. And he held his knife in the other hand, just a few inches away from killing him.

It's now been two weeks since the incident, and Anti has agreed to come to move in with the rest of the egos and Jack himself.

But..maybe, it didn't exactly turn out like they wanted it to.

"What happened?" Angus asked, turning to Marvin to his right, sighing a little.

"Long story..but basically Anti wants to kill Jack again for something he said or did." Marvin explained, glancing over to look at Angus.

"T͚̱͔̟̫͞h̵i̤̘͚̟͚̯̠̕s͕̠͈̞̣̥ ҉̱̘͎͈͉̭̱i̹̟̩sͅn̛̬͈̰̫'̲͚ͅt͚̝ ͖̲̻͢y̤̥͉̳̹̳̰o̷͙͚̱̫͙̥̦ur͓̞̘̩̝ s̞̥t̸o̲̱̬͍͇̩͖r̯̥̲̰y̳̫͞!̝̟͝ͅͅ"" Anti shouted, slamming the knife into Jack's throat painfully, as it began to bleed out.

"...Shouldn't we go help him?" Angus asked, his voice full of concern and worry.

"Yeah, we should." Marvin simply responded, starting to walk over to them.

"T͈̗̱͜͟ͅH͏̜̹͚͡I̬͍̬̤̤͘Ş̛͕̠̫͇̹̕ ̺̘͖ͅI̹͉̼͘͠S̨҉̹̘̹̟͉̬ ̨̣̻̹͍̹͓̘̖ͅA̛̙͎̭̥̺B̢҉̫̩̖̜O̜͕̥̱͙̞͔U͓̼̟̖͕͙ͅT̰̪͖̰̳͘ ̶̴͉̮̗͠ͅM̸̥͚̲͇E҉̢̼̘,̷̵̺̺̗ ̤̭͖͈͓͢N͇̗͇̙̗̞̱̝͟͜͠O̶͙̱͓̳͝Ţ̵̖̞͕̩͜ ̤̜ͅY̡̛͕͙O͉̱͔͜͝U̡̢͕͔͎̞͇!̪͈͕̜͎͇" Anti yelled, his eyes going all black and him stabbing at his other half's neck even more.

"Esh.." Angus muttered, stopping and kneeling down beside Anti and Jack, then Marvin doing the same.

Marvin slowly approached the glitch, then his green flame appeared from a few weeks ago, then put it up to him slightly carefully.

Anti only growled at that action, then took the knife out of the Youtuber below him and stuck it into Marvin.

...Right into his chest.

"N̢̪͔̖̞̭̤͈̯͜o̩̬̘̯͡ ̵̰̩̙͎͈m̸̯̜͚͍o̟͔̟̱̪͔r̡̺̦̩͍̞͉͍̦͝e̩̰̜̕̕͢ ̡̢̬̞̬̮ͅͅp͚̣̰͜͠l̗̭͇̟̝̞̻̦͠a̵͠҉̩̯y̢̢̱͎͈i̷̟͔͙̳͔̞̮͔ṋ͕̜̲͢g̹̗͔͖̫̳̰ ͈̘̲̕͢͠g҉̵͖̟̹̫̲̺̳̹a̵͍̗͉͈̫̝͠ͅͅm͏͏̖̞̝̣̩͔̜͡e̶̳̠s̷̳̟͔͞!̡̗͇̝̭"


	2. His body was weak

-Tuesday?-

When Marvin did awake though, he completely noticed already he wasn't at Jack's house anymore.

Except the fact, that his stomach area was bleeding out and hurt like hell, and he had a pounding headache, but that wouldn't stop him.

He also noticed that he was all white prison-type cell, and as he looked around, he could see even more cells with more of the egos in them.

There was a door in front of Marvin, but it was clearly locked. There were also no windows in the room, so it was a little hard to see in the room.

There was a bed beneath him, but it was uncomfortable to lay and sit on..Then there was a table and some kind of writing desk by the wall. 

And then there was a night-stand right beside the bed, which had a note and something he couldn't identify on the stand.

So, first of course, he read the note to himself, aloud.

"So..you might be wondering where you are.

Well..i couldn't tell you that, it would be breaking the rules of the institute.

But anyway..Marvin? Right?

I know who you and the rest are..and we're going to find out what you are finally.

And we are going to see exactly why your creator, Uh, "Sean" has made you all.

There's a key somewhere in the room, that's your ticket to get out.

Well, you might be wondering something else now: why am i helping you of all of them?

Your the magician.

At least that's what the video described you as.

But..my co-workers will try to experiment on you and your friends, but try to escape each scenario as you can.

I'll try to help you before they can interrupt...

And Marvin?

I'm sorry if they ever hurt you.

\- ???"

The note wasn't signed..odd.

This also raised a bunch of questions in his mind too..who is this person? why are they helping him still? how do they know about the others?

Marvin lifted it up and turned the note to it's back, and another message was on it, "Here's a little gift from me, a new spell book! - ???"

Huh..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jackie, i don't think we're in Brighton anymore."


	3. You could've stopped me, but you just watched

-Wednesday-

Angus woke up a little before Marvin did, and a few things different he noted were that there was a type of securing camera on the wall, and some small torn up posters on the wall.

He did notice some other things too: he had a splitting headache, or migraine and his mouth had been bleeding slightly somehow.

He got up and walked over to a desk table, with a note and an present beside it.

Angus tilted his head a little, then started reading out the note.

"Hello..! Uh, I've passed out a few other notes like this to your other "ego" friends,

And i might know who you are, but i don't know what you and your friends are yet..

But, um, my co-workers, (i'd hate to call them *my* friends) might come into your "cell",

And hurt or try to kill you..? so, try to look out for them, maybe?

Also..I set a gift on the table for you! -???"

Why wasn't it signed?..

But, anyway, the guy who wrote it must've been nervous or something, writing like that..

Angus shook his head and picked the present beside the note, then took off the wrapping.

And to his slight surprise...it was another survival kit? He already had one but, he could always use this once just in case.

As Angus started to look around, he saw part of a key behind one of the ripped posters, and quickly walked over and took it.

He walked over and used it at the locker door just in front of him..and it worked!

But..there was someone approaching his cell already.

The person walked up to Angus, smirking a little and took out something.

Angus had started to back up toward the cell wall and took out a dagger from his kit, cautiously.

But before he could even stab the person with it, what they were holding turned out to be a syringe.

And they injected some kind of liquid into him..

"I-i'll get my friends back..no matter if i have to die for t-them.." Angus muttered, falling to the ground with a thump, and his vision started to blur and fade.

As he did start to pass out though, he heard another person enter the room..

But it wasn't an worker or employee or anything..

It was one of the egos.

"Stop!"

\---

Henrik jolted up as he awoke and glanced around carefully.

"Where zhe hell am I?" He muttered to himself, groaning a little.

He got up from the unkempt bed and walked over to a table near the left side of the room.

He saw a note and a present next to it..

He decided to read the note first.

"Hello Henrik! or should I say..fellow doctor!

Ah..this is a little hard to explain but..

I know who you and the others are in a way? but we don't know *what* you are?

I guess i could put it like that.

And, uh, if you ever see someone come into your cell, just try to hit them or something.

Or pretend your asleep, that could work too,

But, yeah! all i wanted to say. There'a also a little gift from me beside this note~ - ???"

It...was unsigned though.

Hm..who else in this place would know all of that and is a doctor?

Henrik shrugged and took the gift beside it, then unwrapped it.

At the sight of it..made him want to cry or tear up.

It was a scrap book of all the pictures Henrik and his wife had taken..

And a few of the had their kids in it.

Henrik decided he would pick it up and take it with him later...

He looked around cautiously and saw a key under his bed, then walked over and picked it up.

Then he went over to the door and unlocked it, trying to be at least a little quiet.

But someone around the door had heard him.

And the last thing he saw was a person talk to another one of the workers,

Then one of them ran over to him in a hurry...

And then he felt the sharp feel of something sharp and metallic pierce his skin, and blood had started coming out.


	4. You wanted me, so here i am

-Thursday-

Chase woke up shortly after Marvin and Henrik did, then he looked around curiously.

He got up and walked over to a table to the left of him, and saw a note and present neatly wrapped.

He picked up the note then read it:

"Hello! Er..suh! You may not know me,

But i know who you and your friends are.

And, um, if anyone comes into the room just try to defend yourself?

And there's a little gift here for you! -???"

Huh..no signature or anything.

Guess they wanted to remain anonymous then..

Chase quietly set the note down, then picked up the present now and unwrapped it gently.

And..inside was a new nerf gun for him.

He then glanced around the room once more, seeing as the door was locked like some of the other cells, and tried to find a key.

"Ooh! A scavenger hunt i see!" Someone in the room exclaimed cheerfully, as Chase tried to find this person, he didn't see anyone around him or in the room.

"Oh! Apologies!" They said to him, and stood on the ground now. It was..one of the older and forgotten egos?

"You may call me the Announcer!" He said, in a oddly happy way. And yet, yes, he did look like an announcer would..headset, a cap, tie and suspenders then a microphone.

"Ah..were you narrating what was just going on?" Chase asked him, as The Announcer only looked on confused now.

"What'd you say?" He asked back, a little taken aback yet a little concerned, he must been deaf?

"I said, we're you narrating what was happening?" Chase asked, a little louder this time.

"Yes!" He only responded now, nodding slightly.

Chase only sighed and took the nerf gun out of the package. That conversation wasn't going to get them any where.

He walked over to the night-stand beside the bed and knelt down next to it, then reached for the key under it..

.And picked it up, He stood back up then walked over to the door, then unlocked it.

..Which seemed to be a bad choice to do.

As someone else had came into the room, and with another worker behind them.

"Now!" The one behind them shouted, and the person in front then stabbed Chase with something.

"Fuck..."

"And the scientists plunged the knife into the trick shooter! Now who could ever save him?!"

\----

Anti, before; stabbed Marvin with his knife and now was transported here, into this..institute of some kind.

Now he was in a cell of some sort, with wall paint clearly run down and ripped off posters on the wall.

Anti could hardly look up, all the pain in his head and stomach now..

As he glanced down at his hands, he saw that there was still blood on him from a few days ago.

It still looked fresh for some reason...

Anti shook his head and pushed himself to get up, as he eyed the bed one more time though, he saw his knife was there again, then picked it up.

"What the fuck.." He muttered, when he realized the glitching had left his voice..he became even more shocked then angry.

"What the fuck?!" He repeated, now even more maddened.

Then he walked over to a mirror, weirdly placed, and saw a few things were...off about him.

First, his appearance wasn't glitched at all..his eyes weren't black now, only white with green and blue irises.

A few parts of his shirt were bloodied, but it must've been old since it been dried now..

His jeans were now even more ripped then before, and his neck wound was bleeding out more.

Anti only continued on to the side of the room, where only a note laid this time.

He then read out the note;

"Hello Anti! or dare i say..Glitch bitch?

But i'm not really mad for what you did before in all those videos..

Just saying..geez.

But if you see someone enter your room, attack them or defend yourself?

But yeah, all i wanted to say!

And uh..for the gift..i couldn't really decide on what to get you,

Sorry! - ???"

Huh..the person was being nice to him for once.

Anti shrugged then went over to the door, then took out a lockpick and unlocked the door that way.

"Stop!" He heard someone say across the hall, what were they talking about?...

Anti paused when someone rushed over to him with a needle or syringe type object, and took his knife out and stabbed them from the side.

They hissed out in pain and in the process, still injected him with it.

"Go to hell.." He muttered, before falling to the ground and eventually passing out.


	5. I've been here the entire time, keeping an eye on things

-Friday-

As everyone eventually woke up again, someone in the midst of the "workers" had been trying to help all of the egos.

Some of them looked around once again, seeing as they were in a completely different room now.

Henrik uneasily stood up right away and conveniently a few of the employees surrounded them, threatening them if they even tried anything.

Chase sat up then glanced around, tilting his head, a little confused. "What's going on?"

"We're going to run some tests on you..if you'd like it to be put in that way." One of them said solemnly, not baring to change attitudes.

Then suddenly..a few other people came into the room, but it was Marvin and someone else.

"I said stop!" Marvin said, ceasing his running, then kneeling over and panting slightly.

"We were trying to find you guys!" The other person said, letting a shaky sigh escape his lips.

"Ah..i'm sorry, vut who are you?" Henrik gestured to the person beside Marvin.

"O-oh right..I'm Henry..Henry Oddswell." He said, smiling slightly but with an unsure expression.

"Wait..were..you the person writing those notes in our rooms?" Chase asked, looking up at Henry with a surprised face.

"Um..I might've been?" He responded, a little nervously and looked back at the the few egos in the room.

"Ohh!" Chase exclaimed to himself, realizing it just now.

"Well..anyway..vait, where is Anti?" Henrik spoke up again, turning his head this time.

As of on cue, there had been creepy yet ominous singing down the hall..

And had a awfully familiar vibe to one of the other egos in a way...

"I've got no strings, to hold me down,

To make me fret or make me frown

I had strings but now I'm free

There are no strings on me.

I've got no strings,

So i have fun

I'm not tied up to anyone

They've got strings

But you can see, 

There are no strings on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mysterious person is revealed! (he's one of my characters)


	6. You found someone to replace me, threw me aside

-Saturday-

As soon as the singing quieted down, all they heard down the hall after was laughter.

...That sounded like it belonged to Anti.

"W-What was that?" Henry spoke up and asked nervously again.

"Anti." Was all Henrik said to let them know.

Both the egos stood up and walked over to where it was coming from and the doctor beside them followed.

"No one here is getting out alive!" Anti exclaimed then giggled again, taking his knife..

..Then slitting the rest of the employees throats.

"W-wait!" Henry said, pausing a bit when he saw all of the killings.

"Isn't there another way to r-resolve this?" He finished, looking at the former glitch with a worried look.

"Nope~" Anti grinned, then walked over to the doctor slowly.

"A-and why not?" The doctor asked again, yet timidly as Anti put the knife up to Henry now.

"There's never another way to solve what they did to me~" Anti smirked, putting it up to his neck.

"G-guys-A little help?" Henry gulped, glancing at all of the egos behind them.

Henrik came up from Anti and took out a small scalpel, then pointed it up to him, "You don't vant to do this, Anti."

"Oh, yes i do!" Anti shrugged him off and grinned still.

"No you really don't!" Chase interrupted, shooting a nerf bullet at him from the gun.

Anti looked over at Chase, deadpanning, "Really Brody?" 

"..." Chase glanced away sheepishly, putting the toy gun away.

"Now, any last words, doctor~?" Anti asked, mockingly, just as he said to Angus before.

"N-no! I want them to remember me for w-what i did!" Henry responded, as honestly as he could.

"As you wish~" Anti said in a purr and he was just about to slit his neck, until...

"Anti, Stop!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1UusZ1i0PRy2kRnTDxxp8gdHSNbOcR0034ICFQ3GJgHY/edit?usp=sharing  
> here's some info on henry ;) copy and paste it


	7. You stopped paying attention

-Sunday-

"Anti, Stop!" Angus said, running into the room, a little uneasily..since he wasn't feeling so well at that moment.

"Wh-but how..?" Henry asked, slightly not believing it.

"The survival hunter always makes it out!" Angus replied proudly, walking over to Henry and Anti.

Angus pulled Anti's knife out of his grip with a smirk and let Henry go back to the others in the process.

When, suddenly, Marvin came over to the rest of the egos and looked over at what was going on, "What'd I miss?"

"Eh, not much.." Chase replied before pausing, "Just an awesome fight between Angus and Anti!" He finished with an excited grin.

Marvin rolled his eyes sarcastically at Chase's words then glanced over at the two.

Angus smirked then took out his 'hunting' dagger and looked up at Anti.

Anti grinned and took his knife then glanced over at Angus, as the hunter only nodded.

"It's over, glitch bitch." Angus said, stepping over and putting the dagger up to him.

"Well, that's what you may think, hunter~" Anti purred, pulling up the knife and clashing it against the dagger.

"It's what I always will think!" Angus responded, putting it closer to the glitch, as the two weapons grinded.

The egos behind them only cringed and some cheered them on..some more optimistic then the others.

"Then you won't after i'm done with you..~" Anti mocked, knocking the dagger out of the hunter's hand.

Angus audibly cursed under his breath and walked over to pick it up, but what he didn't know could hurt him..

Anti stepped up from behind the survival hunter and brought his knife back up to him, "Not as you thought, huh?"

Angus said nothing as he picked the dagger back up then put it up to Anti's throat now, "Couldn't hurt to be killed twice, eh?"

"We'll see about that, hunter~" Anti teased, putting it closer to Angus's neck, as Angus did the same to Anti.

Angus faintly grinned and slit Anti's neck this time..for once.

"Heh..Fair game, hunter. I see how you like to play."

......

"Jack? Jack?! This is Chase, you need to wake up!"


	8. Nothing can get rid of me

-Monday-

"Jack!"

But..he didn't ever wake up.

And that part upset and worried all of the egos in the room,

What if he died? What if their creator didn't make it? Then what would happen to them?

"W-We need to get him to an emergency room!" Henry commanded, running out of the experimenting room they were in.

Some of the egos followed after him, but one stayed behind..Angus.

"Fuck..why did I do that?" He muttered, sighing a little. He nearly completely forgot that Anti was in control of Jack's body all that time.

Angus let the dagger fall from his hands, then sat back down to the ground.

Then he started sobbing...he just couldn't seem to handle it all.

"God, why am i such a fuck-up in this situation?" He mumbled to himself and looked down with a blank expression.

Then, all of a sudden, another ego came into the room, it looked like..Robbie?

The zombie came over to the hunter and hugged him softly.

Angus only smiled faintly in return and hugged the zombie back, "Thanks Rob.."

-Meanwhile-

The rest of the egos along with Henry rushed into the emergency room then Henry quietly yet carefully, set Jack's body on the hospital like bed.

"When do you think he's going to wake up?" Chase asked him, concern wavering in his voice.

"I-I'm not sure..a few hours?" Henry responded, shrugging a little.

The doctor then looked over to the heart-monitor beside the bed, and sighed.

"Or it could take a few days, I-i'm afraid." He finished, glancing at the others as they only looked on.

"I-I'm sorry." Henry muttered, glancing down now.

"No..It's fine..your only doing what you have to." Chase replied, letting out a soft yet shaky sigh now.

The others could only look on at their creator in the hospital bed, only suffered more by laying there.

The room was completely silent as no one said a word..

Until..the doctor said something that shocked everyone.

Henry glanced over at the clipboard in his hands and gasped a little audibly.

"What is it?" Chase asked, looking over and tilting his head.

"Go von.." Henrik gestured, beckoning him.

"He's..in a coma."


	9. Mocking me with your "glitch bitch"

-Tuesday-

As Jack's body still fell unconscious and yet didn't plan on waking up, Anti had a few plans of his own.

Anti only giggled and glitched out of the Youtuber's idle body, not intending to making any noise.

He stepped up from behind the egos and silently took a syringe from one of the workers in the room.

He then grinned slightly and injected the liquid into each of the egos, as they only fell back and passed out again.

Anti glitched out of the room then to the one Angus and Robbie were in before,

And did the same to them, except Angus still put up a fight now, as the hunter brought his hand up to the syringe pulling it away slowly, (he wasn't quite wise enough to be wearing those fingerless gloves) as he stayed silent.

Angus only glanced up and glared at the former glitch, leaving Anti unwavering as Angus only shook his head in silence at him.

Since..there really was nothing to say right now.

Until, Anti spoke up, "You know, hunter, this really isn't about you or any of them. It's about the creator." 

"...What?" Angus asked, clearly quite confused on what the other had just said.

"I meant, this is all about Jack! None of you would be here, if he didn't create you all!" Anti exclaimed, throwing down the syringe, and directly injecting it..

..Right into his back.

"Fuck!" The hunter hissed out in pain, groaning and as his eyes closed he could swear Anti was grinning at him.

"And why else would the author make this story? Just to tell the tale of all of this?" Anti mocked with a sly giggle and then he threw the syringe down onto the ground.

"What-" Angus coughed out, "Are you talking about?" He wheezed.

"Well, they are telling our story. Right? Why else would they make me the antagonist and everyone else protagonist? Why can't I be the good guy?!" Anti asked, the smile draining from his face.

Then he finally broke down, shaking and breaking into reckless sobs.

"Why do i always have to be the villain?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...did anti just break the fourth wall?


	10. What kind of person a̤̻̖r͈͎̦͜e̱̣̮͙͠ͅ ̱̠y͈͓̥̟͕͢o͙u?̗̮̙̝͠

-Wednesday-

The egos in the emergency room started filing out out of the room quietly, bowing their head down in sorrow.

As the doctor beside Jack only sighed and walked out after them, walking with slow and steady steps.

Then as soon as the main ones left, the lesser known and often forgotten egos came into the room, their faces all lit up with worry once they saw his condition.

"Oh dear! What could've happened to him?!" Jameson signed in a panic and turned to the others, with a nervous look.

"Well, I dunno Jamie, but i heard from the doctor that he passed out and never woke up." Shawn half-sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes this time.

"So, basically he's in a coma?" Bing asked skeptically, with concern laced in his tone.

"Well, I always know they'll get out of this situation and save him!" The Announcer spoke up, with faked joy in his voice.

"They might," Someone from the back said faintly, causing everyone to turn to them.

"Or they'll be defeated again." They stepped up, the french accent thick in their voice..

"...Jacques?" Jameson signed to him, with confusion now.

"...And I thought Angus was the forgotten one," Jacques deadpanned, staring straight ahead.

"When all of us in the room now are the forgotten ones." Jacques finished, looking at all the egos in the room, then chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, sad isn't it?" Shawn replied, wiping off some excess ink on his face and glancing to the ground.

"Eh, only a little." The french artist joked, with a smile on his face now.

"Hey guys, we're all forgetting the matter at hand!" The Announcer nearly yelled, as he put emphasis on the word "forgetting".

"And what's that?" Bing asked again, stepping away from the crowd of all of the egos.

"Our creator is in a coma!"

\--

Anti only smirked as he watched Angus struggle on the ground, with a small giggle escaping his lips.

Angus only hissed out in pain as his body slowly started to change.

The glitch cringed as he heard bones start cracking from the other male, "Esh, It's that bad?"

The hunter only groaned and glared at Anti, "Shut..up!"

Anti shrugged then with a slight smile, sat back as he watched the hunter slowly transform.

Angus shut his eyes carefully as he let a scream, as more cracking came from his body and his nails turned into claws,

The scream rang out into the entire building loudly as Anti grinned to himself.

Then little fangs start to poke out from in his mouth, and when he opened his eyes again, they were a bright yellow with a dilated pupil instead of his usual light blue.

And then..he screamed out again but it sounded more painful this time, as his back arched up and a wolf like body protruding instead of a human one.

The former hunter now let out a low howl and then a growl toward Anti,

As the glitch only giggled and clapped excitedly like a child on their birthday or on christmas.

"Now that's what I wanted to see!"


	11. The doctor thought he could save him

-Thursday-

The rest of the main egos, excluding Henry, ran into the hallway past the room Robbie, Angus and Anti were in at the moment.

"W-Wait.." Henry paused, checking for something, "Where's the v-vial?"

"Looking for this?" Someone asked from the far side of the hall, as they faintly smiled with a vial of some liquid held in his hands.

"D-Doctor Chang! I didn't expect to see you down here!" Henry nervous exclaimed, turning to the mysterious and unknown person.

"Oh, you know why I'm down here, Henry." They spoke, with a grin as he stepped toward the doctor, not lifting his face up to dare to look at him.

"A-And why is that, exactly?" Henry asked, with a genuinely curious and confused expression.

The person aside him only laughed in a deep, yet maniacal way, "Oh, poor naive Henry.."

"You just don't get it, do you?" They said, in a mocking tone and then took out a syringe of his own, 

Then he smirked and glanced up at Henry now, his face showing clearly: dark toned skin, black hair, dark red and yellow eyes and a carved on smile, aside from a few scars.

"I'm sure Finn would like to see all of this for himself too," He said, gestured his mind and then injected the liquids in the vial into the syringe.

"But, clearly," He spoke, grabbing Henry's shoulders tightly which caused the other doctor to jump slightly.

"He isn't here." He finished with a grin, as he reached for the syringe.

"Wait," Henrik spoke up, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"Who is this?" He asked as he finished, pointing to the male beside Henry.

"A-Ah..this is Tobias Chang..One of my co-workers." Henry explained before looking back at the other.

"But you all may call me Toby," He teased, as he injected the syringe into Henry, as the other cried out in pain.

"Awe..Hen, don't cry, it's not so bad!" Toby joked slightly and smiled innocently, as if nothing just happened.

\--

Anti only laughed and beamed as he saw Angus's form, "That was what I wanted to see!"

The former hunter only growled at Anti, picking him up slightly.

The glitch's eyes widen in realization and let a small noise that sounded like "Oh shit".

"I could just bite you right now," The other spoke up, with a snarl.

"...You can talk?" Anti asked, a little curiously.

"Of course I can!" Angus exclaimed, his eyes dilating a little, as he clawed at the glitch.

"Hey, stop that!" Anti shouted, trying to push the others' claws away and struggled to get down.

"Then tell me why you turned me into this!" Angus replied, gesturing to himself and ever so slightly growled at him again.

"Never!" Anti responded, as the hunter snarled and threw him across the room.

The glitch only flinched a bit and rubbed his head, "The fuck was that for?"

"Tell me!" Angus said in a fit of anger as he glared at the glitch.

"Fine! I'll tell you, It's because I just wanted to see exactly what the serum did!" Anti replied as he looked over at the wolf-like hunter.

The other only huffed and stared down at Anti as he stepped over to the glitch, kneeling down over to him.

...Then he sank his teeth into him.

"Your lying."


	12. You're weak, just like him

-Friday-

Toby only smirked as he watched Henry cry out and then scream out in pain,

As the egos behind them stood horrified and shocked at just what happened.

"Well I really should go..I've done what i needed to." He spoke, turning back to them, with a small smile placed on his lips.

"We only met Henry for a short amount of time, and you just tried to kill him," Chase spoke up, stepping away from the crowd and glaring at Toby.

"And all for a good reason." He said, his smile eventually fading once again.

"But why?!" Chase asked in an exclamation and stepped forward, close to Toby.

"Dr.Oddswell was having a hard time trying to keep his other identity a secret," Toby hissed at him, as Chase only looked confused.

"Wh-Other identity?" Chase asked again, with a slightly cute head tilt.

"Well..you'll see right now." Toby gestured to Henry down on the ground, as laughter came from the other doctor.

Then Chase backed up slightly and let out a small mutter that sounded like "Oh fuck" and squeaked in surprise.

The other doctor's laughter seemed to fill the whole room as he slowly stood back up.

The rest of the egos only looked shocked and surprised, as they glanced at "Henry".

"Your old doctor is gone..and i'm filling in for him~"

\--

Anti let out a small scream of pain as Angus sank his fangs into the glitch's neck silently.

When the hunter pulled away from him, he wiped his mouth-like snout from the small bits of blood.

"What the fuck?!" Anti exclaimed, coughing and wheezing slightly and then minutes later, starting coughing up blood.

"You were lying!" Angus responded, growling lowly at the other below him.

"No, the fuck I wasn't!" Anti replied, coughing up more and then hissing in pain.

"If you didn't hear them over there, Chase was just trying to defend all of us!" Angus gestured out to the hallway and glanced to Anti.

"...Did he say anything about me?" Anti asked expectantly, yet innocently, at him.

"No!" Angus snarled, stepping over to the glitch.

"If I was telling the truth then why did you bite me?!" Anti exclaimed again, expectantly as he glared up at the wolf-hunter.

"I didn't know if you were lying or not!" Angus replied, standing over the glitch.

"Well-" Anti coughed, "Now you know!" He responded before letting out another yet painful scream.

Anti groaned as he felt a few of his bones cracking, just like Angus's was. 

"What the fuck..this isn't supposed to happen!" Anti said, huffing slightly as he shut his eyes this time.

Anti cried out, as his teeth started to become into fangs and his hands into claws.

"But it is happening!"


	13. Who do you think you've been watching all this time?

-Saturday-

"Henry" only smiled devilishly and continued to laugh as he slowly approached the egos in the remaining corner of the room.

"I'm filing in for a friend," 'Henry' grinned as he took out some type of weapon..a gun? that's what it looked like.

Henrik heard that phrase before, when he was on vacation and Jack was filing in for him.

Chase's eyes widened on instinct, "Run!" He exclaimed, starting to run down the hallway as the others just followed him.

"But Chase," Henrik spoke up as he turned to the father as he ran, "What if we up at a dead end?" 

"Oh, don't worry Hen, we won't." Chase tried to assure him, but just as he said that..that instantly came to a wall,

That stopped them from running and walking any more.

"Well, I guess I just spoke too soon," Chase said nervously as the rest came up and stopped beside him.

"Henry" only giggled and came to the place they had stopped at, the exact wall.

"Well, guess this is it, huh?" Chase sighed in defeat and shut his eyes.

"Before i die..tell Anti I like him." He finished, as he waited for a gun shot or just a bullet.

...But it never came.

"Wh-what?" Marvin spoke up, slightly surprised that he didn't shoot.

"You really care for your friends after all?" "Henry" asked skeptically and glanced at Chase with confusion written on his face.

"O-of course I do!" Chase replied frantically, gulping lightly.

"Well, that'll surely get you somewhere." "Henry" said with a smirk as he finally shot the gun.

"N-No!"

\--

Anti let out a yelp as he got shot at by something like sounded or looked like a tranquilizer..

"What the hell?" Angus spoke as he tried to look for anyone as who could've shot the glitch.

Meanwhile, Anti let out a short yet pained scream as he turned back, into a human again?

Angus ran into the hall and quickly looked around, and stopped once he saw Toby,

As the doctor swiftly ran over to him also and injected something else into him.

"Agh-" Angus hissed as his animal like features turned back into human ones.

"What the fuck.." He mumbled, looking back at the doctor next to him,

"Not so scary now, aren't you?" Toby mocked him as he sneered teasingly.

Anti groaned and rubbed his head softly as he got back up, tiredly glancing around.

"What the fuck just happened.." He mumbled to himself, walking back over.

Anti walked back over to the hallway and glanced over at the hunter, that was also now back to normal,

"Angus?" He spoke with light confusion in his voice, "Anti?" He replied back with a question with almost the same tone.

"What the hell happened?" Anti asked him as Angus responded with, "I think you injected me with something and then i turned into a werewolf?"

"Huh, I don't remember anything like that.." Anti said, coughing slightly again.

"Yeah, me neither," Angus commented, as he glanced around again with unsureness.

"So, what now?" The glitch asked again as the hunter beside him sighed,

"We clean up the mess we made."


	14. This isn't over

-Sunday-

A few minutes of 'cleaning' later..

Anti visibly flinched as he felt a surge of something, like power and insanity, go through his body.

And it felt really odd.

"Hey, you alright there mate?" Angus asked, turning back to him.

"Yeah, just got a little goosebumps.." Anti lied nervously as he smiled a little innocently at him.

"Well, alright.." Angus replied, looking back at Anti with a worried expression.

"Let's just keep going, okay?" Anti asked with a light sigh as they kept walking now.

"Okay.." Angus said, turning back to the hall, keeping the same walking pace as Anti.

"I just want to get out of here.." Anti confessed, glancing around carefully.

"Me too," Angus responded, still feeling a little worried about Anti.

But maybe he shouldn't worry so much..

"So..while we're here we should probably talk or something." He spoke again, his eyes focused on the ground.

"Yeah, I guess," Anti shrugged, pausing to stop walking. 

The hunter also stopped in his tracks and turned to the glitch again.

"Who do you like?" Angus teased, a grin appearing as Anti only seemed surprised as his face turned light pink.

"E-Excuse me?" Anti asked, slightly not believing what he said.

"And by that i mean love." Angus corrected himself quickly.

"Well..I kind of like Chase and someone else," Anti finally confessed as he looked over at Angus.

"And who else?" The hunter asked expectantly at him.

"You'd embarrass me," Anti spoke, looking away sheepishly.

"No I wouldn't!" Angus exclaimed, his tone sounding slightly offended.

"Okay, well..it's you." Anti glanced back at him as Angus's face flushed a shade of red now.

"Me? Really?" Angus asked, with a small gasp.

"Yeah." Was all Anti had said.

\--

"Jack! You have to wake up!"

And that he did..but Jack woke up in a sweat, his face's expression was clearly shock and fear.

After what he had just witnessed, he couldn't really believe it.

"Jack!" Henrik exclaimed, running over to his hospital bed.

Jack could distantly hear someone talk outside of the room on a phone,

It could probably be Chase?

Jack sat up in the bed weakly and glanced up at the doctor ego, "Schneep?" He asked.

"Ah..Henrik. Von Schneeplestien actually," He explained and looked back at the others in the room.

Jack only nodded in understanding, and glanced over at some of the other egos in the room: Jackie, Marvin, Henrik, Jameson, and Angus.

And they all came to check on their creator..

Their faces all lit up in shock as they ran over to his bed the same way Henrik did.

"He's awake!" "Jack is alive?!" And those were just some of the they had said.

"Yes, everyone..he's alive." Henrik said with a small smile as some of them started crying and others just hugged Jack.

When a few minutes later, Chase came back into the room with a few tears down his face.

Something must've happened while he was on the call..

But his face brightened slightly when he saw Jack in the corner of the room,

He walked over instead unlike the rest and more tears had starting rolling back down his face.

"I'm so glad your alive, Jack.." He commented, "I don't know what we'd do without you."

Jack only smiled lightly and hugged Chase weakly, "Well, I'll always be here for you guys now."

And he knew that was the truth, no matter if he was in the hospital.

Chase hugged him back, then pulled away minutes later, "That's what i wanted to hear." 

Anti opened the door to Jack's room as he had just heard the news, "He's alive?" He audibly muttered.

Henrik nodded at him, as Anti ran over to his creator as he did what any of them did and hug him.

Jack grimaced a little, considering how tight he was hugging but hugged him back anyway, it's nice to know Anti cares for him after all.

Anti instantly pulled away when he saw Chase in the room and swiftly tackle hugged him in a playful way, "Brody!"

"Anti!" Chase exclaimed back, laughing a little at how Anti was being.

"I love you!" Anti confessed a little quick, but as soon as he heard it escape his lips, he covered his mouth in surprise.

"...I love you too!" Chase said unexpectedly and laughed a little still, pulling Anti in and kissing him for a few good seconds.

Anti's eyes widened in slight shock and his face went all red, but kissed him back.

Everyone did get a happy ending, like they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, what an ending :')


End file.
